


Who We Were

by SlashWriter2015



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Barren Earth, Depression, Fleeing the Planet, M/M, Nuclear War, learning to cope, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashWriter2015/pseuds/SlashWriter2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Last Fish is Eaten, the Last Tree Cut Down, and the Last Stream Poisoned, it is then you will realize You Can't Eat Money</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I decided to redo the beginning for this story, so I've restarted it! Don't hate me, I only do what I do so I can make sure you guys have a great story to read and enjoy! Ship on my lovelies and don't forget to comment!

"Tadashi, you've got to go! Now!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Tadashi. . .you can't save me from what's going to happen! My fate is already sealed, but there is still hope for you and your brother!"

"Mom. . .don't say that!"

"Tadashi Hamada, we don't have time to argue! The ships are leaving any second now! If you don't leave now, it'll be too late! NOW GO! Please!"

A seven year old Tadashi Takachiho Hamada looked up into a pair of coffee colored eyes, tears streaming from them as his mother stood behind a Plexiglas door, the locks having locked automatically. He held his four year old brother in his arms, the young child crying into his shoulder from all the loud noises going on around them. The older of the two children looked behind him at the long corridor, the light of a red alarm flashing intermittently as a siren blared around them. Turning his eyes back to the woman in front of him, he looked around her at the other people banging on the door desperately to be let in.

"Never forget that I love you Tadashi. . .both you and Hiro. You have to go, go and make sure that you don't make the same mistakes we did. Don't ever look back. . .now go Tadashi!" his mother screamed at him, Tadashi nodding his head before turning around and taking off down the corridor with his brother held securely to his chest. He never looked back as he rushed down the now empty hallway, turning the corner as he disappeared from his mother's line of sight.

The middle aged woman stood up as the people around her wailed and cried, beginning to realize that there situation was helpless. Taking a few staggering steps back, she passed another set of doors and looked up into the sky where a series of white clouds moved beyond a thick brown film of smog. The siren continued to blare around the facility before finally tapering off all together, the calm before the storm. Akira Hamada kept on walking forward, her eyes puffy and red as she stared up into the sky and took in a long and deep shuttering breath. The earth suddenly began to shake as she turned around, the multiple ships firing up as they began to break away from their launch pads and ascend towards the heavens, finally breaking through the film of smog and into the atmosphere above as they left behind a thick trail of white exhaust. She suddenly let everything out as she screamed at the sky, at the world, for taking her two precious babies away from her. She began to choke on her sobs before erupting into a fit of coughing, finally collapsing down onto her knee's as she stared skyward and watched as her only two anchors left flew further and further away. The slight breeze moved a few strands of her hair away from her face, her eyes gazing onward as the ships rocketed into space. Turning her gaze to the side, she looked off into the distance where Tokyo sat. From where she was, the city looked so serene and calm, totally misleading from the very nature that she knew was going on within the streets, much to the nature that was going on across the globe in all the other cities of the world. 

Thin pillars of smoke rose up from various points across the land, the people trying to put as much distance between them and the metropolitan mega-city. Looking back towards the sky, the ship now appeared as nothing more than a small dot getting smaller and smaller as it ascended higher and higher. Closing her eyes, Akira took another deep breath as a small metallic object crossed the sky and down towards downtown Tokyo in a streak of light. Before her mind could register anything else, the world around her was enveloped in a light that could rival the very sun itself, her very last thoughts being of her two beautiful and precious sons.


	2. Just A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally found some time where I am both free and both energized enough to make my mind form a chapter, sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

Soft footsteps echoed through the empty streets of downtown Tokyo, dark black ash falling from the skies above as a certain Tadashi Hamada crept his way through the abandoned street. His lungs burned as he held his hand over his mouth, the air thick with soot and fog. The buildings surrounding him were nothing more than charred skeletons of their former selves, the carcasses of cars lying in the street around him. Looking around, he could tell there were no signs of life, human or animal. He looked towards the heavens, beyond the falling ash, to were no birds to spread their wings and soar through the sky.

"Mother? Where are you!?" the young boy called out, his little brother no where to be found as he raised a arm to shield his eyes from the burning air as he began to cough more and more.

"Tadashi, I am here!" called out a familiar voice, the older Hamada brother looking upward to see a figure in the distance. Long black hair framed the young face of a woman as she stared at Tadashi, a broad smile caressing her face as she waved at him.

"Mommy!" the young boy hollered out, racing down the street as he kicked up ash that had collected over the asphalt. He smiled despite the death and destruction that surrounded him, a eerie silence having fallen over the once bustling city. He couldn't help the collective amount of relief that washed over him as he felt his mother's arms wrap around him and pull him close.

"Mommy! Where are we!? I'm scared!" he said, almost to tears as the young woman knelt down and held him close. He listen to her soft humming as she stroked his jet black hair and rocked him.

"You have to wake up Tadashi." Akira whispered to her son, the young boy huffing back sobs as he leaned his head back and looked up into her dark brown eyes. She smiled down at him, a lone glistening tear dripping from her chin as it fell and impacted the ash below them.

"W-What do you mean mommy?" the young boy asked, his eyes red and puffy as she reached up and fixed a piece of his hair before smiling down at him. He could do nothing as she pulled him closer and placed her warm and gentle lips against his forehead before wrapping him into a tight hug.

"Wake up Tadashi. . .just wake up."

Before Tadashi could acknowledge anything else his mother was saying, a immense light blossomed off in the distance. A cloud broke the sky itself as it ascended higher and higher, the light blocking out everything else. It washed over everything around them, his mother's hair being blown forward before a intense wave of heat engulfed them both. The last thing he could feel was the blistering of his skin as they cried out in pain together, the darkness crashing down around them both.

Fourteen Years Later

"Wake up Tadashi!" cried out Hiro's voice as Tadashi thrashed around in his bed, sweat having soaked his sheets as he cried out in mock pain. Suddenly the elder Hamada shot up as he let out a deep and guttural scream before breaking into a fit of sobs. Opening his eyes, Tadashi turned his head and peered at his eighteen year old brother, Hiro. Before Hiro could do anything, he was pulled up into the bed as Tadashi wrapped his arms around the younger of the two and cried into his mop of black hair.

"It's okay Dashi. . .I'm here." was all the eighteen year old could whisper into his brother's ear as Tadashi continued to sob, wet tears dripping down onto his bed shirt.

"It was so real otouoto. . .she was right there, right in front of me. I could touch her this time. . .it was so real." Tadashi whimpered in return, clenching his teeth together as he tried to bite back another howling sob as he grip around Hiro's back intensified.

Hiro mustered all the strength he could as he forced his brother to lay back onto the bed, falling off to his side as he pulled the taller and older of both of them closer and held him. Tadashi's frame almost swallowed his small stature, even though he was eighteen already. Before long, Tadashi's cries and sobs had tapered off into small whimpers and sniffles, the younger of the two constantly rubbing his back as he leaned his forehead down and planted a small kiss into the bedhead of hair that Tadashi was sporting at the moment. After what seemed like several hours, Tadashi finally lifted his head and nuzzled his younger brother's neck. The both of them stared out of the window to their room, off into the void of space. The only light came from the small points of starlight against the black backdrop, nothing else to call attention to the otherwise mind numbing darkness.

"Fourteen years otouoto. . .will it ever get any easier?" the elder asked, his eyes red and swollen by now as he lightly scratched his fingertips against the skin of his brother's arm.

"I don't know. . .all I know and I'll I've ever known is that we have each other and we've got to stick together. No matter what. I'm always going to be here." Hiro replied, earning a head nod from his elder brother and companion.

"I love you otouoto, I'll never let anything happen to you. . .I promise." Tadashi whispered, closing his eyes as he reversed the roles in which they were laying and nestled Hiro's head into the crook of his underarm. Wrapping his arms around the small and lithe body of his brother, Tadashi leaned down and pressed a small yet tender kiss to Hiro's cheek before turning on his side and holding the smaller of the two against him.

"Goodnight Dashi." was all the tired teen could muster to say before his exhausted mind finally caught up with him, closing his eyes as he fell asleep to the gentle lullaby of his brother's breathing and heartbeats.

"Goodnight otouoto. . .sweet dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Don't be too mad at me for changing it again!


End file.
